Childer of the Serpent
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: Part of accepting the mating bite was accepting that he could be poisoned as well But when the Lord of Serpents, King of thieves offers, can you say no? Mokuba Kaiba sure can't. And now, as he lay dying, Mokuba still can't refuse his mate. -BakuraMokuba-
1. o1 Never Been Afraid Of Snakes MokubaI

Fandom : Yu-Gi-Oh

Title : Childer of the Serpent

Rating : T+

Author : Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake

Genre : Drama/Romance

Main Pairing : Intent (BakuraMokuba)

Minor Pairing : Death (MarikuRyou)

Suggested : Revolution (AtemuAnzu) ; Libera (MalikYuugi)

Chapters : 6 (Some VERY short ones, but then three very longs ones, so it evens out. It's a necessary evil, I'm afraid…)

Sequel : Very likely yes, but currently written

Warnings : MxM, yaoi, Bloodletting, B-Mod, Snakes

Summary : Part of accepting the mating bite was accepting that he could be poisoned as well But when the Lord of Serpents, King of thieves offers, can you say no? Mokuba Kaiba sure can't. And now, as he lay dying, Mokuba still can't refuse his mate. -BakuraMokuba-

Dedication : To myself…for writing this.

Status : Completed, Waiting to be posted

* * *

_Mokuba Kaiba is about 15ish here

* * *

_

_Chapter One : Snakes Had Never Been Scary - Mokuba

* * *

  
_

Snakes were never something that had been scary to Mokuba Kaiba.

He was afraid of tarantulas, and pretty much all spiders, and he had a strange repulsion when it came to open wounds, but never snakes.

But somehow, seeing the darkness of one Ryou Bakura, sitting sprawled almost artistically in a chair, a large black shiny snake draped over his arms and around his neck in the living room of Ryou's house, it was something very close to scary to Mokuba.

But…not a _bad _scary. Yes, there was a tingle of fear from simply seeing something so large, and very likely venomous, but seeing Bakura's blood red eyes peer up at him over the top of the snakes head, where he had been whispering to the large black scaly_ thing_, made an _entirely _different tingle run up his back, which he realized quickly wasn't fear.

Nonetheless, he left quickly, and didn't spare a backwards glance as he left the house

* * *

_Okay, I know this is Short. So I will post Chapter One, Two and Three today, and then depending on how well this is liked and received, will directly affect how quickly the others are updated._


	2. o2 Very Poisonus MokubaII

Fandom : Yu-Gi-Oh

Title : Childer of the Serpent

Rating : T+

Author : Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake

Genre : Drama/Romance

Main Pairing : Intent (BakuraMokuba)

Minor Pairing : Death (MarikuRyou)

Suggested : Revolution (AtemuAnzu) ; Libera (MalikYuugi)

Chapters : 6 (Some VERY short ones, but then three very longs ones, so it evens out. It's a necessary evil, I'm afraid…)

Sequel : Very likely yes, but currently written

Warnings : MxM, yaoi, Bloodletting, B-Mod, Snakes

Summary : Part of accepting the mating bite was accepting that he could be poisoned as well But when the Lord of Serpents, King of thieves offers, can you say no? Mokuba Kaiba sure can't. And now, as he lay dying, Mokuba still can't refuse his mate. -BakuraMokuba-

Dedication : To myself…for writing this.

Status : Completed, Waiting to be posted

* * *

_Chapter Two : Very Poisonous  


* * *

  
_

Snakes were never something that had been scary to Mokuba Kaiba.

But looking the snake up -it was a rare black Green Anaconda-, and realizing just _how _close he had been to a _very _poisonous snake, even he was smart enough to realize that it was, at the very least, creepy.

But then he remembered those deep, blood red eyes, and he couldn't help but shiver.

Once again correctly identifying it as a bolt not of fear, but arousal.

* * *

_Okay, I know this is Short. So I will post Chapter One, Two and Three today, and then depending on how well this is liked and received, will directly affect how quickly the others are updated._


	3. o3 Part Of Accepting The Bite MokubaIII

Fandom : Yu-Gi-Oh

Title : Childer of the Serpent

Rating : T+

Author : Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake

Genre : Drama/Romance

Main Pairing : Intent (BakuraMokuba)

Minor Pairing : Death (MarikuRyou)

Suggested : Revolution (AtemuAnzu) ; Libera (MalikYuugi)

Chapters : 6 (Some VERY short ones, but then three very longs ones, so it evens out. It's a necessary evil, I'm afraid…)

Sequel : Very likely yes, but currently written

Warnings : MxM, yaoi, Bloodletting, B-Mod, Snakes

Summary : Part of accepting the mating bite was accepting that he could be poisoned as well But when the Lord of Serpents, King of thieves offers, can you say no? Mokuba Kaiba sure can't. And now, as he lay dying, Mokuba still can't refuse his mate. -BakuraMokuba-

Dedication : To myself…for writing this.

Status : Completed, Waiting to be posted

* * *

_Chapter Three : Part Of Accepting The Bite  


* * *

_

Snakes were never something that had been scary to Mokuba Kaiba.

So he steeled himself, and entered Ryou's house, the entire Yuugi-tachi and his brother in front him, everyone gathering for the Christmas celebration.

He somehow wasn't surprised to find Bakura sprawled abstractly in front of the fire place, his snake curled across his chest and abdomen, its head coming to rest quietly in the crook of Bakura's head and his neck.

As Mokuba gazed thoughtfully at the snake, and looked back as Ryou looked in the room, glancing at his dark, then at the youngest Kaiba. He gave a strange looking grin, and quietly closing the door, but not before Mokuba saw a strange set of scars on Ryou's neck that looked suspiciously like -

'_Bite marks? Ryou's been bit by the snake?'_

He looked back down at the snake and its owner, only to find both looking straight at him. Slowly Bakura sat up, and Mokuba watched as the snake shifted with him, coming to coil loosely around the king of thieves neck.

Bakura crooked a finger, beckoning the raven headed boy, and Mokuba walked forward quietly, unwilling to show any fear. He was a Kaiba, after all.

Bakura looked pleased, and brought up a thin, graceful hand, grabbing Mokuba's wrist and pulling the boy down to sit in front of him.

They sat in silence for a second, before Bakura spoke in his strange Egyptian-English accented voice, speaking slowly between sentences.

"You are in love with me."

"No."

Bakura gave a nod. "Correct."

"I am...interested in you."

"Yes. You would not be opposed to a relationship of a long term sort though."

"No."

"Are you aware why?"

Mokuba thought for a second. "You are dark. Not like Atemu or Mariku, but all on your level. You can be evil, and kill if you think the situation permits it, yet you will sacrifice yourself for those you care about for that same reason."

"Yes. This is true."

"You know, I've never been afraid of snakes." Mokuba remarked absently, watching the large black snake move languidly over Bakura's fingers.

"Oh?"

"Yeah...but this one...it makes you seem..." Mokuba paused, trying to bring his thoughts together in a comprehensive way. "It makes me think that without it, you wouldn't be complete."

Bakura gave a dark smirk, moving to stroke the snake under the head. "You are correct, Mokuba Kaiba. This snake holds a part of my soul."

"I see." And he did. He knew about the spirits habit of sealing his soul into things, and the fact he had done it with his ... pet? No that wasn't strong enough...the fact that he had done with his familiar was not all that surprising.

"I saw the bite marks on Ryou's neck." Mokuba said quietly, gently rearranging his legs.

"Did you?"

"Mm-hmm."

Bakura gave a small smile, and brushed aside his hair, letting Mokuba see the two distinct scars of a snake-bite on the pale neck of the thief.

"My familiar...binds me and my Yadonushi. It makes us family. At my command, he will withhold his poison." Mokuba noticed absently that he had been right about the snake being Bakura's familiar.

Mokuba was intrigued.

"You can do that?"

"Only with my familiar."

Mokuba nodded.

"Will you let him bite you?" The quiet voice asked, looking at the one he knew belonged in his family.

Mokuba looked up, not bothering to play the spirit as a fool and ask him what he meant. He knew that the spirit knew something about him - indeed, he had been aware for some time that he and the spirit of the ring were bonded in some way. He believed it had stemmed from sometime long ago, while still on Duelist Kingdom.

"You will not let him poison me?"

Bakura gave Mokuba a look.

"Part of the acceptance of the bite is accepting that you trust me enough to call of the poison. It is also realizing I may choose not too." The voice stated in its accent dripped voice.

Mokuba looked at Bakura, thinking hard.

"Will you grant me the request of laying by my side at the fire as it bites me?"

Bakura thought for a moment.

"That is acceptable." He stated quietly, letting the smaller on toe his shoes off, and remove his jacket, setting them neatly by the table, moving cautiously to lay at the side of the thief king, facing one another.

One arm was pillowing Bakura and Mokuba's heads, and Bakura used the arm to pull Mokuba up tight against him. Mokuba was stiff for a short second, and then relaxed, moving to hesitantly to hold the thief king himself.

"Will it hurt?"

"......yes."

"Can you make it so the others cannot hear? My brother will come running should I scream." Mokuba stated quietly, his head pressed beneath Bakura's own.

Bakura paused for a second, then twitched his fingers slightly, a black and purple fog surrounding the doorways.

"It is done. Are you ready?"

"No, but I am prepared." He said quietly.

Bakura nodded. He looked at his familiar, and the black snake uncoiled slowly, moving up over Mokuba's chest, and up his arm to let its head rest on Mokuba's neck.

Mokuba trembled slightly, but made no move to dislodge the snake, holding slightly tighter to the king of thieves.

A quiet voice spoke into Mokuba's ear. "You really shouldn't have trusted me."

Before Mokuba moved, the body beside him tightened his grip harshly, and the snake struck, its poison driven deep into the body of the one beneath him.

But Mokuba barely felt it. He simply looked up into disinterested crimson eyes. "At least...I get to die in your arms..." He whispered, before the poison took its toll, and the youngest Kaiba collapsed.

* * *

_So I will post Chapter One, Two and Three today, and then depending on how well this is liked and received, will directly affect how quickly the others are updated._

_Okay, so let me know what you think! ^_^  
_


	4. o4 Passing the Test Bakura I

Fandom : Yu-Gi-Oh

Title : Childer of the Serpent

Rating : T+

Author : Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake

Genre : Drama/Romance

Main Pairing : Intent (BakuraMokuba)

Minor Pairing : Death (MarikuRyou)

Suggested : Revolution (AtemuAnzu) ; Libera (MalikYuugi)

Chapters : 6 (Some VERY short ones, but then three very longs ones, so it evens out. It's a necessary evil, I'm afraid…)

Sequel : Very likely yes, but currently written

Warnings : MxM, yaoi, Bloodletting, B-Mod, Snakes

Summary : Part of accepting the mating bite was accepting that he could be poisoned as well But when the Lord of Serpents, King of thieves offers, can you say no? Mokuba Kaiba sure can't. And now, as he lay dying, Mokuba still can't refuse his mate. -BakuraMokuba-

Dedication : To myself…for writing this. And Chapter four is for Journey Maker. Thanks for reviewing!

Status : Completed, Waiting to be posted

* * *

_Chapter Four : Passing the Test  


* * *

_

Bakura watched as Mokuba collapsed, before letting a smirk unfurl on his lips. He lay his hand over the wound, and hissed a single word, the shadows doing as commanded and tracing the pathway of the poison, converting the body of his mate beside him as it done for both himself and his hikari.

With a large gasp of breath, Mokuba's eyes flew open, and he started coughing.

"You passed the test."

"What was the test?" Mokuba gasped quietly.

"Even once faced with death, you did not try to reject me, or the poison. Doing either or both would have resulted in your death."

"I see..." Mokuba said quietly, before looking at his mate.

_His mate..._

"What else did you do to me?" He asked, simply sounding curious.

"You are bonded to me. You are my mate..." Bakura said quietly.

"Yes...I felt that..." Mokuba stated quietly.

Bakura waved his hand, dispelling his shadows, before drawing his tired mate closer to him.

"How did you keep me from death?"

"My shadows altered the poison. You have become a Childer of the Serpent…like my Yadonushi and myself."

"Oh…" He was quiet for a second. "What does that mean exactly?"

Bakura gave a low chuckle. "You are forever bonded with me, and connected with all other Childer. You will recognize them immediately. You can talk to all serpents, and you can see in the dark. You will bear a mark somewhere on your body of the serpent."

Mokuba looked up at Bakura, and smiled slightly, his grey eyes shining over for a second with a green glaze. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to his mates neck, before snuggling close to him, giving a small satisfied hiss at the warmth of the fire, and at the serpent familiar that had adjusted its body to cover its two Masters.

* * *

_Wow O.o_

_People really Liked this story! ^_^ I'm so glad! _

**_Review Replies for Fanfiction Net:_**

_Journey Maker : Wow! You reviewed every chapter! Chapter four is for you, lovely!_

_thanx-for-da-energy : I'm glad you and your friend liked it!_

_xnightmare'snightmarex : THANKS FOR READING! ^_^ Heres and update for you. Hows 'Defiant' Coming along?_

_**Review Replies for AFF : **_

_maggiemay : *twitch* **YOU READ ONE OF MY STORIES! OMG! ***squeels in happiness* I feel so honored! *faints from overexcitement*_

_EmeraldRains : If you have any questions about what confused you my email is the_vampire_lestat_sno(at)Yahoo(dot)com  
_


	5. o5 Just Imagining Seto I

Fandom : Yu-Gi-Oh

Title : Childer of the Serpent

Rating : T+

Author : Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake

Genre : Drama/Romance

Main Pairing : Intent (BakuraMokuba)

Minor Pairing : Death (MarikuRyou)

Suggested : Revolution (AtemuAnzu) ; Libera (MalikYuugi)

Chapters : 7 (Some VERY short ones, but then three very longs ones, so it evens out. It's a necessary evil, I'm afraid…)

Sequel : Very likely yes, but currently unwritten

Warnings : MxM, yaoi, Bloodletting, B-Mod, Snakes

Dedication : To myself…for writing this.

Status : Completed, Waiting to be posted

* * *

_o5 Just Imagining - Seto  


* * *

_

Seto Kaiba had never been afraid of snakes.

But for some reason, Yami no Bakura's snake scared him like no other thing could, except for spiders.

So when he realized that his little brother was missing, and that the living room door wouldn't open, he correctly assumed his little brother was in the room with that maniac.

And when the door wouldn't open, it took several deep calming breaths to slake his rage.

So he sat by the door. And he waited. For over an hour he waited, checking the door every ten minutes, well aware of the looks that Ryou, Mariku and Malik were giving him. Looks that said they knew why Mokuba was in there.

Eventually, he grew lucky and the door opened quietly, he stepped in with no hesitation. That came after he had come in and closed the door.

For lying tightly curled together in front of the fire, illuminated only by the fire itself and the Christmas tree lights, was his little brother, the King of Thieves, and that _snake_.

The darkness was holding his baby brother tight to his body, and the snake was easily coiled over both boys protectively. And when Bakura opened his eyes slightly, Kaiba left the room quickly; sure he was just imagining that the iris of Bakura's eyes had been slitted and shiny.

* * *


	6. o6 The Story Of How They Came To Be

Ryou had never, ever been afraid of snakes.

Of course that could be because his darkness was Lord of Serpents, but that was only one possible reason.

As soon as Bakura had achieved his own body, he had disappeared into the African Wilderness and searched for the last remaining Aborigines tribe of the Childer of the Serpent.

He had come back a month later, and was officially Lord of Serpents – the strongest Childer of the Serpents alive. And he had fought for that right.

It was very soon after he had returned, with his Familiar, Naqah, that Ryou asked to join him. And so he did.

And then Mariku and Ryou had fallen in love. Ryou loved the other boy, and got permission from his darkness to inform Mariku of what he was.

And Mariku asked to join; and so he did.

Being Mariku's other half, Malik was automatically included in the invitation. So he went through with the ritual, making Bakura's coven one larger. At only a coven of four, it was the largest coven in their side of the world.

And then the one no one saw coming. Not only did Bakura find his mate, but they were sensed by _her. _The one everyone made fun of, the one with the graceful body, and soul of stone and the warmth of love.

And so Anzu was invited to join. And so she did.

Bakura was happy now, with his small coven of children, knowing they would grow as Malik and Anzu discovered their mates (which Bakura suspected were Yami and Yugi, respectively), and so Bakura took the time to decide to lure his mate to him.

Only to discover, that he didn't need to. Mokuba had wandered in all by his lonesome. And Bakura was _very _pleased with how well Mokuba seemed to take to Naqah, and to himself. So he called the young Kaiba to his side the next time they met. And now, their coven of five, was now a coven of six, soon to be Eight. And soon, if the Gods allowed it, he would breed with his mate, and their coven would grow even larger still.

The prospect of it all nearly made him purr in pleasure.


End file.
